Bendita tu luz
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Luz, oscuridad por que a veces el mejor consuelo es un abrazo y el silencio,por que no abandonamos a los que queremos y un momento la felicidad siempre esta al alcance de todos.SS/HG


Ningún personaje me pertenece le pertenecen a J.K se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba a Mana con su canción de Bendita tu luz,se nota jeje.

Este es un fic SS/HG, espero que sea de su agrado aunque tengo varias opciones para sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias.

_Lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos._

**Bendita tu luz **

Escucho pasos pero no puedo levantarme.

El suelo esta frió pero no logro hacer nada por irme de aquí, todo mi cuerpo duele pero parece estar aceptablemente bien, suficiente para que mi vida no peligre, pero es mi alma la que me pesa demasiado.

_Toc Toc_

Escucho que llaman a la puerta educadamente pero no me encuentro dispuesto a que me vean aquí: tirado en el suelo sollozando por el dolor que toma mi alma y mi cuerpo.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

Esa voz me parece tan conocida: Lily mi única amiga, a la que yo condene, tanto tiempo y aun sigue doliendo, arranca mi alma que ya no tiene remedio,ni redención.

Estoy cansado, ya quiero descansar, pero prometí cuidar al hijo de Lily, irónico que la única persona que me mantiene vivo es el hijo de James Potter, pero sobretodo los ojos que el chico tiene: los ojos de Lily.

- ¿Profesor Snape esta ahí?

No puedo contestar aunque quiera.

Me mantengo en las sombras; nadie se ha interesado en sacarme de ahí y yo no puedo simplemente por que no lo merezco.

Escucho que la puerta esta rechinándo, se abre y deja... me deja ver ... ¿Granger? ¿Pero...que?

Estoy en una de las esquinas de mi despacho en donde no hay luz la chica da un vistazo al lugar y entra con cautela.

Cuanto a cambiado Granger luce de verdad muy bonita, tan pura aunque me reprenda por decir eso, jamás le había prestado demasiada atención a la chicha, hasta hace poco.

_- __¿Profesor?- Me gire a verla parada algo asustada._

_- ¿Qué quiere Granger? __- conteste algo fastidiado, no me había ido muy bien._

_- Yo…bueno…vera hoy es 15 de Mayo y bueno en el mundo Muggle hoy es día del maestro así que yo quería felicitarle y bueno...si quería tomar el te conmigo aquí en su despacho.-hablo algo rápido pero le entendí perfectamente y trate de asimilarlo._

_No supe que contestar, no dije nada, simplemente asentí, ella comenzó a preparar el te y pidió a un elfo que trajera algunas galletas, el ambiente estuvo tenso al principio pero sentí algo muy reconfortante__ pasamos el tiempo platicando y descubrí que tan interesante era esa chicha, discutimos y después de eso no la vi ya como una sabelotodo si no como un pequeño apoyo que me había ofrecido un momento de paz,lo mas cercano a una amiga que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo._

Creo que al principio la odie por el simple echo de que se parecía a mí cuando estuve en Hogwarts, solo que ella sí tenía amigos de verdad, tan pulcra y ordenada era difícil no fijarse en la niña.

-¿Profesor?... no veo nada

Creo que sospecha que estoy aquí, siempre ha sido muy inteligente sin duda un orgullo para mí, aunque nunca lo admitaen público.

Me pregunto por que vendrá, pero no creo soportar ver en aquellos ojos castaños que con tanta admiración me miran en las clases, ver en ellos lastima o asco como en todos.

_Lumus_

Ya no tardara en encontrarme, como quisiera poder desaparecer ahora mismo, hací ella no me vería como los demás, no creo soportarlo.

- ¡Profesor¡ - Grita escandalizada cuando me ve en el suelo-¿Profesor se encuentra bien?

Desisto de mis intentos de contestarle, pero creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

Puedo ver que abre los ojos de sobremanera cuando ve un rastro de sangre que desciende desde mi brazo derecho.

- ¿Granger que hace aquí? - pregunto con tono aburrido.- Lárguese

- Profesor pero esta herido

- !No ha quedado claro¡ le dije que se fuera-intento sonar frió y duro como siempre, pero es imposible; ya no puedo esconderme detrás de una mascara.

La chica se acerca y estuve a punto de replicar pero noto como ella me inspecciona buscando otras heridas al parecer solo hay una en mi brazo y el dolor en mi cuerpo,pero yo quiero que se vaya ,que me deje de nuevo como ya lo han hecho todas las personas que me rodean, por su bien.

- Profesor necesita ayuda

- Granger ya le he dicho que se valla de aquí

- Tan solo deje que llame a alguien

- Granger, ¡salga de mi vista!

No quiero que me vean así, nunca puedo lucir débil y darme el lujo de parecer vulnerable, nunca.

Quiera o no esa mirada me domina,me ilumina, aunque Granger no lo sepa siempre me ha gustado verla tan cerca de mi escritorio mientras reviso pergaminos o me distraigo, es todo un gusto para mi mirarla mientras prepara su poción ,corta,mide,mezcla ese gesto de concentración tan parecido al mió :Frunciendo la ceja y de vez en cuando apretando el labio, sí, me hace sentir que vale la pena enseñar después de todo.

Me mira a los ojos y parece que su mandíbula quiere formular alguna pregunta pero simplemente no le salen las palabras, yo solo puedo desviar la mirada evitando la suya.

- Profesor tiene que levantarse

Toma mi brazo y lo pasa alrededor de sus hombros intentando incorporarme, no puedo ayudarle.

Miro a la nada.

Intenta levantarme pero no lo logra y simplemente veo como comienza a sollozar y me abraza.

-Yo….yo no quiero que se valla…no se muera…no se valla se lo ruego, no se que le sucedió pero…yo no le puedo dejarlo solo aunque pida que me aleje…no se muera por favor - solloza fuertemente, no entiendo su miedo, no moriré, al menos aun no.

Es solo que no se que siente ella,no me sirve leerle la mente,nada.

Se recarga en mi pecho y retira sus lágrimas con furia, pero estas continúan bajando por sus ojos, no puedo dar crédito a lo que escucho, pero tan solo puedo dejar que mis lágrimas sigan saliendo y cada vez tengo mas sueño.

Tan solo necesito un perdón que jamás llegara por mis errores, por mi pasado, pero no la dejare sola, no puedo permitir que le suceda algo, se que su vida se ha visto destrozada, muertes, dolor, tristeza y parece que ella ya no quiere ver mas.

Tan solo puedo rodearla con mi brazo izquierdo, intentando decir que no me voy a ir, que no la voy a dejar.

Por que ella a sido un cosuelo para mi aunque no lo sepa, pero una mirada basta para decirle que todo esta bien, aunque yo no lo este.

Un consuelo tan reconfortante, sin palabras.

Deja de llorar, su respiración es pausada sobre mi pecho, levanta su rostro y me mira a los ojos, esta vez me toma y me logro levantar, tan solo por ella, lo hare,esta vez siento que alguna fuerza vuelve a mi cuerpo y logro dar algunos torpes pasos hasta la sala.

Me acerca al sillón y me recuesta suavemente.

- Yo no…la dejare jamás.

Logro pronunciar pero de verdad me siento agotado.

Veo difusamente como la chica busca las pociones necesarias, gasas y vendas para y comienza su labor cuando tiene todo listo, veo como lagrimas tercas surcan sus ojos y las borra, al parecer enojada consigo misma.

- Descansa...-es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de sentirme cuerpo lejano y mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente.

Nada.

-

Bueno agradezco sus Reviews¡¡muchas gracias!!

Espero no tardar en actualizar pero a veces mi imaginación viene cuando menos me lo espero, intentare actualizar rápido.

Hasta luego.


End file.
